Bon Voyage
by Ryuukimaru
Summary: Pour la fin de leur dernière année de collège, la classe de Marinette part en voyage scolaire à la mer. Que va-t-il se passer durant ce voyage ? À vous de le découvrir ! ;p
1. Chapter 1

"Hm-Hmm", Mlle Bustier s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves. "J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que nous partirons en voyage à la mer la semaine prochaine !"

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans toute la classe.

"Marinette, t'as entendu ça ? C'est trop cool !" S'exclama Alya de sa voix portante. "Tu pourras passer une semaine entière avec Adrien. À la plage en plus !"

"Chut Alya, il va t'entendre." Paniqua la dite Marinette en jetant un coup d'œil à l'élu de son cœur.

Sa chevelure d'or étincelait à la lumière du soleil de mai. Ses yeux perçants brillaient d'un vert profond. Son allure de top model sur de lui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux de la jeune Marinette.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré le fait qu'il écoutait attentivement Nino, Adrien était perplexe. Et ça, Marinette le voyait que trop bien. Ça faisait tâche sur son visage d'Apollon.

* * *

Adrien, avait beau être heureux de pouvoir passé du temps avec ses amis près de la mer, il ne pouvait pas quitter _sa Lady _aussi longtemps. Quel supplice ! Comment pourrait-il survivre sans voir une seule fois _sa Lady_ pendant une si longue semaine ? La vie était cruelle.

La protection de Paris n'était clairement pas sa priorité.

"Hey ! Adrien, mon pote, tu m'écoutes ?" Réprima Nino à son meilleur ami qui était ailleurs.

"Oui, oui ! J'écoutais… Tu disais ?" Demanda Adrien gêné.

"Comment tu peux me dire que tu m'écoutais et me demander ce que je disais dans la même phrase ?" Désespéra son ami. "Enfin bref, est-ce que ton paternel te laissera aller à cette sortie avec tes cours à domicile et tout ?"

"T'inquiètes pas pour ça, il est parti deux semaines aux États-Unis pour son travail." Expliqua le jeune mannequin. "Nathalie est plus indulgente. On le fera ensemble ce voyage."

"Ça, c'est cool, mec !" S'enthousiasma Nino.

Mlle Bustier eue du mal à faire retrouver le calme à sa classe, mais elle réussit après plusieurs tentatives. Puis elle donna quelques informations supplémentaires :

"Nous partirons lundi matin et nous serons de retour samedi midi. Pensez à prendre un maillot de bain et de quoi vous occupez durant le trajet."

Puis, le professeur distribua l'emploi du temps du voyage scolaire.

Une vague d'euphorie se répandit dans la salle de classe quand les élèves découvrir les activités prévues dans lesquelles se trouvait, entre autres, une soirée la veille du retour.

* * *

Marinette était de retour chez elle et avait annoncé la nouvelle à ces parents qui avaient accepté, que leur fille aille en sortie, heureux de lui faire plaisir.

Mais Tikki n'était pas de cet avis.

Marinette, surexcitée, entra brusquement dans sa chambre, posa son sac, et se mit en quête de préparer sa valise pour le voyage qui pourrait être LE voyage. Celui où elle pourrait enfin conclure avec son cher Adrien.

Pendant que la collégienne s'activait dans tous les sens, son kwami l'interpella.

"Marinette, c'est seulement dans quatre jours ! Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller."

Marinette s'arrêta instantanément à l'entente de ces mots.

"Mais pourquoi Tikki ? Je ne peux pas rater l'occasion ! C'est probablement la dernière si Adrien ne va pas dans le même lycée que moi !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Mais qui va protéger Paris du Papillon en ton absence ?" S'inquiéta la petite boule rouge et à points noirs.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur pour l'alter-ego de Ladybug.

"Mais… Chat Noir sera là, lui." Déclara-t-elle peu assurée.

"Et qui purifiera les akumas ?" Ajouta Tikki.

"Chat Noir n'aura qu'à utiliser son _Cataclysme_ sur eux, peut-être que ça fonctionnera... Ou alors il les enfermera dans un bocal." Supposa la jeune héroïne. "J'ai confiance en lui."

* * *

Adrien hésitait.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé du voyage à Nathalie, mais là n'était pas le problème. Un choix cornélien s'imposait à lui.

Ladybug ou ses amis.

_Sa Lady_ comptait énormément pour lui. Elle était si unique, si merveilleuse. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jet profond, ses yeux d'un intense bleu lagon, sa peau aussi douce et blanche qu'un nuage, la rendait irrésistible. Sa beauté était miraculeuse. Elle avait le courage des gladiateurs, l'élégance des danseuses étoiles, l'imagination de Van Gogh et l'ingéniosité d'Einstein. Elle n'avait aucun défaut aux yeux d'Adrien.

C'est décidé : il ne pouvait la quitter si longtemps.

Mais Adrien était une personne d'honneur, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait dit à son meilleur ami et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sans Nino, il ne serait rien d'autre que le meilleur ami de Chloé. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne situation pour commencer le collège. Sans Nino, il n'aurait jamais eu d'autre ami comme Marinette.

Il le sait maintenant, il doit être auprès de ses amis, ceux qui lui ont donné une vie meilleure. Ladybug comprendrait sûrement son choix.

* * *

Les jours passèrent tranquillement et c'était déjà la veille du départ. Adrien avait réussi, sans trop de problèmes, à convaincre Nathalie de le laisser aller à ce voyage tant dit que Marinette avait réussi, avec plus de difficulté, à convaincre Tikki de la laisser aller à ce même voyage.

Mais une alerte fut diffusée à la télé. Une personne venait de se faire akumatisée.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux jeunes héros de Paris revêtirent leur costume et s'élancèrent sur les toits de la ville lumière à la recherche du super-vilain.

Après une longue et rude bataille, les deux héros n'eurent à peine le temps de lancer un "Bien Joué" que leur Miraculous respectif bipèrent indiquant que le temps avant leur dé-transformation était compté. C'est alors que les deux héros s'élancèrent dans des directions opposées pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Une fois rentrée et son kwami rassasié, Marinette se re-transforma pour envoyer un message à son chaton :

"_Je suis terriblement désolé mon chaton, mais je pars lundi matin en voyage scolaire et je serais de retour samedi midi. J'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop."_

Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir pour envoyer un message à _sa Lady_, mais il fut surpris de constater que cette dernière venait de lui en envoyer un.

Il le lut attentivement. Abasourdi, il comprit une chose. Ladybug était dans sa classe.

"Je ne serai peut-être pas aussi loin de _ma Lady_ que je le croyais."


	2. Chapter 2

"Driiiiing-Driiiiing… Driiiiing-Driiiiing…"

Marinette se leva brusquement de son lit. Elle regarda son réveil. C'était la deuxième sonnerie qui venait de résonner ! Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard !

La jeune fille attrapa un t-shirt par ci, un pantalon par là. Et à peine une minute plus tard Marinette avait le sentiment d'avoir établi un record. Elle empoigna sa valise, fit un ultime au revoir à sa famille et partit en direction du collège.

* * *

"Adrien, réveillez-vous."

Le concerné lâcha un grognement. Qui osait interrompre son délicieux rêve avec sa délicieuse Lady ? Adrien se frotta les yeux et aperçu Nathalie.

"Vous allez être en retard" Déclara l'assistante de son père dans le plus grand des calmes.

Adrien fixa sa pendule pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de réagir. Il sortit soudainement de son lit et demanda à Nathalie de mettre sa valise dans la voiture le temps qu'il se prépare.

Plagg profita de l'absence de Nathalie pour sortir de sa cachette.

"Ton choix est fait à ce que je vois."

"De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reculer Plagg." Lança Adrien en plein effort. "Et puis, tu l'as vu comme moi ce message. Les choix que j'avais, c'était rester seul à Paris ou partir avec Ladybug et mes amis."

"Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que ça pourrait être une coïncidence ?" S'exclama le kwami de la destruction surpris.

"Euh… Je n'y avais pas pensé… hehe…" Avoua le mannequin avec rire gêné. "J'espère être fixé à la fin de ce voyage."

Nathalie surgit dans la chambre du jeune homme et invita ce dernier à se dépêcher pour partir le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Quand Adrien arriva devant le collège, Mlle Bustier l'attendait à côté du car.

"Adrien dépêche toi, nous allons bientôt partir." Informa la professeur. "Marinette, toi aussi dépêche toi !"

Adrien se retourna et vit sa jeune camarade courir le plus vite avec sa valise dans la main. Adrien donna la sienne au chauffeur et attendit Marinette pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Ils montèrent dans le car suivit par leur professeur et le chauffeur. Adrien chercha son meilleur ami et fut déçu de voir qu'il était assis à côté d'Alya.

"Désolé, mec, j'savais pas si tu viendrais finalement." Expliqua le jeune DJ. "Et puis Alya a insisté pour que tu t'a… Euh... pour que je m'assois à côté d'elle."

Nino s'était pris un coup de coude signé par sa petite amie, car il avait failli divulguer le plan de cette dernière. Mais Adrien ne releva ni l'un ni l'autre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Marinette en baillant, fatiguée par le combat d'hier soir.

"Il semblerait qu'on va devoir faire le voyage ensemble, Marinette." Annonça Adrien. "Si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr."

"Oui. Enfin non, non. Ça ne me démange pas… Euh… Ça ne me dérange pas !" Paniqua Marinette, les joue en feu à l'optique de passer cinq heures à côté du blond.

"Alors, après vous." Dit-il en montrant la place tel un gentleman.

Marinette le remercia non sans bégayer avec un large sourire béat comme elle seule savait les faire.

* * *

Ça faisait une trentaine de minutes que le car était parti quand, au détour d'une conversation avec son petit ami, Alya détourna le regard vers Marinette et Adrien. Ce qu'elle vit faillit presque la faire fondre de tendresse. Elle donna un coup de coude à Nino pour lui montrer.

"Hey, j'ai rien dit cette fois !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Chut. Tu vas les réveiller." Chuchota l'apprentie journaliste.

"Les réveiller ?" S'interrogea Nino.

Le DJ en herbe tourna la tête vers son pote et sa partenaire de voyage et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "Oh". Les deux jeunes collégiens étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre. Les cheveux de Marinette faisaient des allers-retours tel des vagues d'un bleu profond sous le souffle d'Adrien. Alors que la jeune fille avait inconsciemment posé sa main sur le torse du mannequin comme pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Alya ne s'était pas fait prier pour dégainer son téléphone et prendre une multitude de clichés qu'elle n'hésitera pas à ressortir en temps voulu.

* * *

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que le car roulait et que les deux camarades dormaient quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute pour manger.

"Faudrait peut-être les réveiller." Proposa Alya à son petit Ami.

"Pas la peine, regarde." Lança Nino tout en montrant son meilleur ami d'un coup de menton.

Adrien ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit le doux visage de Marinette. Il contemplait cette statue de marbre figée dans le temps. Tout d'un coup, tant dit que son regard était fixé sur les boucles d'oreilles de la jeune fille, Adrien se surprit à penser que Marinette était belle et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il se surprit à penser qu'une autre fille que _sa_ _Lady_ comptait à ces yeux. Que ferait un chevalier sans sa princesse ?

Ce moment hors du temps fut interrompu par le réveil de l'objet de sa contemplation.

"Bien dormi, Marinette ?" Demanda Adrien d'un ton protecteur.

"Hmm, oui…" Dit-elle à moitié éveillée. "A-Ad-Adrien, je suis délosé ! Euh… Désolé !"

Les joues en feu, elle se mit debout, droite comme un i, en une fraction de seconde.

"Marinette faut descendre maintenant si tu veux pouvoir manger quelque chose." Prévint Alya derrière elle.

"Ah ! Mais vous étiez là ! Vous avez tous vu !" S'écria Marinette avec une voix qui montait haut dans les aigües.

"Ouaip, et j'aurais rater ça pour rien au monde." Se réjouit sa meilleure amie. "Bon ! Direction la sortie si tu ne veux pas rater le repas."

* * *

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre sur une table de pique-nique et discutaient joyeusement, enfin Alya et Nino discutaient joyeusement, car Marinette, et même Adrien était trop gêné pour parler. Malgré ça, le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre et bientôt le groupe d'ami remonta dans le car et se rassir à leur place respective.

"Tu peux te rendormir si tu as encore sommeil" Proposa Adrien en souriant. "Ça ne me dérange pas, Marinette."

À chaque fois que le jeune mannequin prononçait son prénom, Marinette fondait sur place et ça se remarquait très bien sur ses joues.

"Euh, merci, t'est gentil. Euh... C'est gentil. Eheh"

Marinette ne se fit pas prier pour se rendormir. Adrien admira le visage de son amie qui sommeillait sur son épaule pendant presque tout le reste du trajet.

"On pourrait croire qu'elle avait combattu un akuma toute la nuit." Pensa-t-il.

Soudain, Adrien se prit d'une grande curiosité pour la fatigue de sa camarade. Et s'il avait pensé juste, et si _sa Lady _était en train de dormir sur son épaule. Adrien rougit fortement à cette idée, mais c'était trop invraisemblable. Elle avait sûrement dû passer la nuit sur son DM de Math. C'était plus probable. Mais cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure.

Quand on y pense, celle qu'il aimait appeler "sa princesse", quand il était sous l'identité de Chat Noir, partageait de nombreux points communs avec Ladybug. Elles avaient toutes deux de courts cheveux noir au reflet bleuté et une peau assez pâle, quoique Marinette avait souvent les joues rouges quand il la voyait. Elles était aussi toutes deux pourvu d'une imagination débordante et d'une ingéniosité à toute épreuve. Mais elle ne devait pas être la seule parisienne rassemblant toutes ces caractéristiques. Et puis Ladybug était courageuse et habile alors que Marinette était plutôt timide et maladroite même si elle savait parfois montrer du caractère face à Chloé. Ces différences faisaient partie de son charme, conclu-t-il.

* * *

Le car arriva enfin à destination alors que Marinette était encore endormie.

"Je pense qu'on peut la réveiller cette fois-ci." Proposa Alya à Adrien.

"Non, elle avait l'air vraiment épuisée." Refusa le jeune homme. "Je vais la laisser dormir encore un peu. Partez devant."

"Ok, mec ! À tout' !" Approuva Nino en s'en allant, main dans la main avec sa petite amie.

Adrien attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de se résigner à tirer sa princesse de son sommeil. Il effleura la délicate joue rebondie de son amie du dos de sa main avant de se rapprocher doucement de son oreille et de lui susurrer :

"Il faut se réveiller maintenant, la marmotte."

Marinette agita ses paupières avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans le car.

"Adrien, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est arrivé ?!" Paniqua Marinette comme elle sait si bien le faire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas les autres viennent juste de sortir." Mentit le jeune garçon en lui adressant un sourire qui la fit instantanément craquer. "Allons si on ne veut pas dormir dans l'herbe ce soir."

"O-oui." Acquiesça-t-elle.

Marinette, toute déboussolée, se releva et son sac la fit trébucher sur Adrien. Leur visage était à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pendant plus d'une dizaine de seconde, le regard émeraude d'Adrien était plongé dans l'océan saphir des yeux de Marinette et inversement. Cette dernière se ressaisit et s'écarta de lui à contre cœur.

Ils sortirent enfin du car sans embûches, prirent leur valise et allèrent retrouver leurs amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette et Adrien déambulaient dans le camping à la recherche de l'emplacement qui leur avait été donné, à eux et à leurs amis quand une voix les appela.

"Adrien, Marinette ! On est là !"

Nino leur fit des grands gestes, somme toute, ridicules pour leur indiquer où ils dormiront durant les quelques nuits à venir. Les deux camarades arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'emplacement.

"Ah ben. C'est pas trop tôt !" S'exclama Alya. "D'ailleurs, on a deux tentes deux places, car il n'y avait plus de quatre places."

"Du coup, je dors dans celle-là avec Nino ?" Demanda Adrien.

"Nan, premier arrivé premier servi !" Lança Alya en se jetant au cou de son petit ami.

"Hey ! J'suis pas un objet !" Se plaignit le convoité Nino.

"Oh... Je suis désolé mon petit chou. Je t'ai vexé." Se moqua affectueusement la blogueuse tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

"Bon, Marinette, je crois que nous allons devoir passer les cinq prochaines nuits ensemble" déclara Adrien en se tourna vers sa camarade.

"Non, non, non, je ne peux pas ! J-je t'ai déjà beaucoup trop dérangé aujourd'hui ! " Refusa Marinette.

"Tu rigoles ! Tu aides toujours les gens, alors si je pouvais te rendre ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que tu donnes, je le ferais. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es notre Ladybug du quotidien, Marinette." Répondit-il.

La jeune héroïne faillit s'évanouir sous cette pluie de compliments sortie de la bouche de l'élu de son cœur tant dit que ses joues exploraient de nouvelles nuances de rouge.

"Je pense que le problème est réglé." Conclue Alya. "La prof a dit qu'on avait quartier libre jusqu'à 19 h à condition de ne pas sortir du camping."

"Ça vous dit un tour à la salle de jeu ?" Proposa Nino.

Tous acquiescèrent, et la petite troupe se dirigea vers la salle de jeu. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Kim et Alix qui faisait la course jusqu'à la piscine sûrement parce que l'un avait défié l'autre en natation.

* * *

Arrivé à ladite salle de jeu, Nino proposa un baby-foot.

"Ça vous dit un couple contre couple ?" Suggéra Alya.

"C-cou-couple ?!" S'affola Marinette, les joues rouges pivoines. "M-mais, on n'est pas en couple ! "

C'est une façon de parler, Marinette. C'est pour parler d'un duo d'une fille et d'un garçon sans pour autant qu'ils sortent ensemble." Expliqua la blogueuse. "Comme en danse."

"Si tu le dis." Se reprit Marinette.

"J'assurerai tes arrières, Marinette !" Déclara Adrien tel un vaillant chevalier. "Laisse-moi être le Chat Noir de notre Ladybug du quotidien."

"M-merci." Répondit la jeune héroïne de Paris.

"Ce sera donc Ladybug et Chat Noir contre Rena Rouge et Carapace !" Annonça Alya.

"Mais Alya… Un super-héros ne dévoile pas son identité comme ça !" S'exclama Marinette.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" S'empressa de dire Nino. "Alya dit ça pour jouer le jeu."

"Bien sûr ! Et puis, je n'allais pas dire que je suis Queen Bee vu que tout le monde sait que c'est Chloé." Se défendit la blogueuse.

"Mouais." Répondit Marinette dubitative étant donné qu'elle connaissait leur identité cachée.

* * *

Le match commençait à peine que Marinette avait déjà failli mettre trois buts contre son camp.

"Marinette reprend toi. Je sais que tu es capable de faire mieux." L'encouragea Adrien. "Tu es une fille courageuse, Marinette !"

"Tu parles. Je suis maladroite comme pas possible." Se plaignit la concernée.

"C'est faux ! Tu es la seule qui a le courage d'affronter Chloé." La contredit son coéquipier.

"Tiens en parlant de Chloé, les perdants devront lui dire que c'est la plus belle et la plus gentille des filles que la Terre n'ait jamais connues." Lança Alya. "Ça te stimulera peut-être Marinette."

"Alors là, compte sur moi pour vous mettre la raclée de votre vie !" S'exclama Marinette déterminée.

"J'aime mieux ça !" Se réjouit Adrien. "À l'attaque !"

Le match reprit sur un magnifique but d'Adrien depuis le goal, précédé par une inattendue, mais néanmoins précise passe en arrière qu'avait annoncé Marinette.

"Mon cœur, je crois qu'on va devoir passer la deuxième si on ne veut pas se ridiculiser." Suggéra Nino.

Mais ses mots ne suffirent pas contre la synchronisation qui liait les deux coéquipiers de toujours, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas leur identité secrète. Adrien arrêtait tous les tirs ennemis et quand il faisait des passes la balle se faufilait entre les joueurs aussi habilement qu'un chat. De son côté, sa partenaire redoublait d'imagination pour inventer des tirs tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres afin de surprendre son adversaire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour communiquer. De simples coups d'œil furtifs suffisaient. En un rien de temps, Nino et Alya essuyèrent une cuisante défaite.

Adrien regarda sa partenaire, leva son poing dans sa direction et prononça :

"Bien joué !"

"Bien joué !" Répondit Marinette en complétant le geste.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas le vrai Chat Noir et la vraie Ladybug ?" S'interrogea Alya.

"Mais nan, réfléchie Alya, je te l'aurais dit si j'étais Ladybug. Hehe…" Rit Marinette gênée.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'un super-héros doit garder son identité secrète ?" Lui rappela son ami.

"J'ai dit ça, moi ? Naaaaan…." Se convainquit l'héroïne de Paris.

"Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Chat Noir ?" L'interrogea Alya.

"Non, mais je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi, Rena Rouge." Déclara Adrien convaincu.

"Non, c'est vrai." Avoue la blogueuse. "L'affaire est close."

"Vous êtes chaud pour un gars contre filles ?" Proposa Nino.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça et c'était reparti pour un tour.

* * *

Après quelques autres parties, l'heure de se rassembler avec le reste de la classe était venue.  
Ils se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant du camping.  
Les élèves se regroupèrent en tables de quatre. Adrien s'assit arbitrairement à côté de Marinette pour son plus grand plaisir. Le repas se passait bien quand Marinette se souvint d'une chose.

"Dis Alya, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?" Lui rappela Marinette avec un sourire en coin.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ça." Renchérit Adrien en jetant un regard complice à son amie.

"Euh… De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Alya qui avait peur de comprendre.

"Si je me souviens bien, tu as perdu un défi tout à l'heure avec Nino" Répliqua la jeune héroïne.

"Il me semble qu'avec Nino vous deviez dire à Chloé que c'est, je cite, "la plus belle et la plus gentille des filles que la Terre n'ait jamais connue"." Précisa le mannequin.

"Euh, mec, on est vraiment obligé de le faire ?" Se risqua Nino.

"Évidemment !" Répondirent Marinette et Adrien totalement synchrone.

Alors, le couple de perdant se leva et alla accomplir son horrible gage sous les rires des deux complices.

"Chloé, on voulait te dire, Euh… Que tu es la plus belle et la plus gentille des filles que la Terre n'ait jamais connues." Déclara Alya rouge de honte et de colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend Alya Césaire ?!" S'indigna la fille du maire de Paris. "C'est ridicule, complètement ridicule !"

La blogueuse fit un demi-tour droit en direction de sa table, suivi de près par Nino.

"Ça va ? Tu es contente maintenant." Lâcha Alya en rage.

"Plutôt, même si Nino n'a pas vraiment fait le gage." Répondu Marinette en prenant une photo de sa meilleure amie pleine de honte. "Juste une petite revanche."

Alya soupira.

"Marinette, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te haïr ?" Répliqua la blogueuse avec un sourire.

"Je sais."

* * *

Le repas se finit dans le brouhaha des discussions et vint l'heure de se doucher et de faire sa toilette. Après ça, le petit groupe se rejoignit à leur campement. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans leur tente respective. Adrien et Marinette rentrèrent chacun dans leur sac de couchage.

"Bonne nuit, Marinette."

"Bonne nuit, Adrien."

Mais Marinette ne dormait pas pour autant. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Et si Alya avait pensé juste, et si son chaton était en train de dormir juste à côté d'elle. Non, c'était trop invraisemblable.

Quand on y pense, l'élu de son cœur partageait quelques points communs avec Chat Noir. Ils avaient tous deux des mèches blondes et des yeux verts comme ceux d'un félin. Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Des Parisiens blonds aux yeux verts n'étaient sûrement pas ce qui manquait. De plus, Chat Noir abusait de son sens de l'humour déplorable alors qu'Adrien était toujours sérieux et gentil. Pas que Chat Noir ne soit pas gentil, mais elle supposait qu'il faisait ça pour la séduire. Et puis, Adrien n'était pas un séducteur et un fanfaron comme Chat Noir qui n'hésitait pas à s'auto-congratuler et à se faire des compliments à la moindre occasion. Mais c'était fait à cela et son chaton commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Cependant, le "bien joué" que lui avait lancé Adrien plutôt ainsi que sa bague, qu'elle avait remarqué à ce moment-là, l'avait fait douter. Était-ce une habitude qui lui avait échappé ou prenait-il son rôle de Chat Noir trop à cœur ? Et sa bague, était-ce une coïncidence, une réplique ou le vrai Miraculous de la destruction ? Et si c'était une réplique, pourquoi n'était-elle pas peinte ? Trop de questions laissées sans réponse.

Épuisée par tant de réflexion, Marinette s'endormit, le regard posé sur celui qui faisait battre son cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien agita les paupières et sentit un poids dans son dos. Il se tourna doucement et vit une Marinette endormie. Elle avait dû rouler inconsciemment vers lui dans la nuit. Le jeune mannequin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire à la vu de son visage d'ange. Il sortit une main de son duvet pour replacer une mèche qui cachait le délicieux minois de la jeune fille. Adrien se retournait pour voir l'heure sur son téléphone quand, soudain, les bras de Marinette l'enlacèrent. Le cœur d'Adrien battait à tout rompre et ses joues brûlaient d'un feu ardent. Malgré ses atouts de séduction, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait ça. Adrien, savourant ce moment, n'avait pas remarqué les bruits de pas qui approchait. Soudain, la fermeture Éclair de la tente s'ouvrit de l'extérieur. Nino passa sa tête à travers l'embouchure.

"Oups ! Je vous laisse…" S'exclama-t-il gêné.

"Non, reviens ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !" S'écria Adrien paniqué et tout aussi gêné que son meilleur ami.

Un grognement se fit entendre. C'était Marinette. Cet imbécile avait gueulé comme un putois pour que Nino n'aille pas rapporter à Alya des faits erronés sur lui et Marinette. C'était une question de survie.

"Je suis désolé Marinette je n'aurais pas dû…" Commença Adrien.

"A-adrien ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, vraiment désolée !" Insista Marinette en se détachant de lui. "S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu dormais." Rit le fils Agreste.

Les joues de Marinette se teintèrent légèrement de rouge à cause de la honte et surtout à cause du rire d'Adrien.

"Dépêchez-vous de vous levez sinon vous devrait aller au petit déj' en pyjama." Conseilla Nino en s'éloignant.

Ils s'exécutèrent pour se préparer et, en un peu plus d'une demi-heure, le petit groupe attendait le reste de la classe devant le restaurant du camping.

* * *

Tant dit que les élèves dégustaient leur petit déjeuner, leur professeur leur expliqua qu'aujourd'hui ils visiteront la ville où se situait le camping et qu'ils auront un moment dédié à l'achat de souvenirs.

"Marinette, tu vas acheter quoi à tes parents ?" Demanda Adrien curieux.

"Une carte postale, ça c'est sûr, après je verrai sur place." Répondit-elle. " Et toi ?"

Adrien baissa la tête et Marinette, Alya et Nino pensèrent en même temps :

_"Oh, la boulette !"_

"Mon père et déjà plusieurs fois venu dans le coin et il voyage beaucoup à l'international. Et puis, je doute qu'un souvenir de ma part l'intéresse." Répliqua Adrien attristé.

"Ne dit pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de recevoir un cadeau de ta part." Le réconforta Marinette. "Même si certaines personnes sont moins émotives que d'autres, tout le monde aime les cadeaux."

"Tu as raison. Merci, Marinette." Déclara Adrien lui accordant un sourire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le car les avait déposé en ville. Le groupe d'élèves allait de rue en rue, de place en place, de monument en monument. Une statue par ci une fontaine par là. À un moment, ils passèrent dans un joli petit quartier dont les murs étaient décorés de sublimes mosaïques de coquillages. D'un côté on pouvait reconnaître l'Hydre de Lerne, de l'autre le dieu des océans Poséidon, un vampire, une sirène.

"Marinette, regarde." L'interpella Adrien. "Chat Noir est là, aussi."

Marinette se retourna en direction de son camarade et, effectivement, un mignon petit chaton au sombre pelage de coquilles de moules se trouvait là.

"Je peux te prendre en photo ? Enfin, avec le chat bien-sûr !" Se reprit Marinette.

"Chat ne me pose pas de problème." Répondit Adrien, pas peu fière de son jeu de mot.

Marinette était extrêmement concentrée à cadrer le mieux possible pour ne pas perdre une miette d'Adrien. À un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la blague qui aurait pu la faire douter sur l'identité d'Adrien.

"Tu es magnifique ! Euh… Elle est magnifique ! La photo, je veux dire… Eheh." Bafouilla-t-elle.

Plus loin, sur une petite jetée dans la mer, se dressait un phare vert étonnement penché.

"Hey, mec on dirait la tour de Pise !" S'exclama Nino à son meilleur ami.

"Ah ouais. C'est marrant." Constata ce dernier.

"Marinette, Adrien ! Venez là." Les appela Alya. "Je vais vous prendre en photo."

"Euh... O-Ok." Accepta Marinette.

"J'arrive." Ajouta Adrien.

Les deux amis se placèrent devant le phare. Marinette n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, naturelle. Elle était crispée dans tous les sens et stressait pour pas grand-chose. Adrien plaça son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Marinette et la rapprocha de lui.

"Détend toi, Marinette. C'est juste une photo." La rassura le mannequin qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

"T-tu as raison."

Au moment où Alya pris la photo, une immense vague s'écrasa sur le phare, créant un magnifique arc-en-ciel au-dessus d'eux. Heureusement, le phare les avait protégés de la vague.

"Venez voir !" S'écria Alya, les yeux pétillants d'émotions. "Je n'ai jamais fait et je ne referais sûrement jamais une photo aussi magnifique !"

"Wouah, elle est trop belle !" S'émerveilla Marinette. "Tu me l'envoies dès que possible, s'il te plaît !"

"T'inquiètes, tu l'auras ce soir." Répondit Alya.

"Moi aussi, je la trouve magnifique." Déclara Adrien. "Je pourrais l'avoir aussi ?"

"C'est noté." Répliqua la blogueuse.

* * *

La visite était terminée et il était l'heure d'acheter des souvenirs.

"Marinette, peux-tu m'aider à choisir un souvenir pour mon père, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Adrien.

"O-oui, bien-sûr !" Accepta-t-elle. "Je te conseillerai quelque chose de pas trop gros, quelque chose qu'il utiliserait tous les jours comme ça il pensera à toi tous les jours. Un collier ou un bracelet, par exemple."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit son style." Déclara Adrien en pleine réflexion.

"Je sais !" S'exclama Marinette. "Tu n'as qu'à lui acheter un porte-clés. C'est plutôt discret mais il le verra tous les jours."

"Marinette, tu es vraiment géniale ! Merci !" S'exclama Adrien tout content. "Pour te remercier, laisse-moi t'offrir un glace."

Adrien prit Marinette par la main et l'emmena devant un glacier.

"Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais…"

"Chuchuchut, mon p'tit. Hervé c'est ce qu'il y a là et c'est certainement pas du chocolat." L'interrompit le glacier en pointant le cœur d'Adrien.

"Pardon ?" S'interrogea Adrien.

"Fait confiance à Hervé, le glacier des amoureux du remblai, mon p'tit." Déclara-t-il.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent, étonnés.

"Monsieur Hervé, est-ce que vous êtes de la même famille qu'André, le glacier des amoureux de Paris ?" Demanda Marinette curieuse.

"Bien-sûr, c'est mon frangin. Vous le connaissez ?" S'enquit le glacier.

"Évidemment ! C'est le meilleur glacier de Paris !" S'exclama Marinette.

"Et c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes réunis ici ?" Questionna Hervé.

"Non ! On n'est pas ensembles !" S'écrièrent Adrien et Marinette synchrone.

"Ça ne saurait tarder, alors." Déclara le glacier en tendant une glace aux deux camarades. "Tenez : Fraise au éclat de chocolat pour sa robe de soie, Chocolat noir pour son armure du soir, menthe pour leur lueur véhémente, et pour finir une mûre pour sa chevelure."

"Merci, Hervé. Combien je vous dois ?" Demanda Adrien.

"Ça m'a fait plaisir de plaisir de parler avec vous alors ça ne vous coûtera pas un sou." Déclara-t-il.

"Merci, monsieur ! On passera le bonjour à André de votre part." Répliqua Marinette en s'éloignant avec Adrien.

"Ah, dans l'air il y a de l'amour et Hervé le reconnaît toujours." Soupira-t-il heureux de réchauffer les cœurs.

Adrien et Marinette achetèrent, ensemble, leurs souvenirs et, bientôt, il était l'heure de retourner au camping.

* * *

Lors du dîner, Alya harcelait de questions Marinette et Adrien qui avaient osés disparaître de son champs de vision cet après-midi.

"Alors, comme ça, ça s'extirpe du groupe pour aller se balader en amoureux." Les accusa Alya.

"P-pas du tout, je lui ai juste payé une glace !" S'exclama Adrien rougissant légèrement.

"C'est comme si je te demandais si tu joues aux jeux vidéo et que tu réponds : "Non, je joue à Ultimate Mecha Strike III"." Désespéra la blogueuse. "Ça revient exactement au même."

"Alya, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Adrien ne ma pas offert une glace juste pour m'offrir une glace." Expliqua Marinette, désireuse de remettre les choses aux claires. "C'était parce que je l'ai aidé à choisir un cadeau pour son père."

"Mouais…" Douta Alya.

* * *

Les élèves finirent leur dîner et rentrèrent à leur tente. À peine une heure plus tard, Adrien et Marinette étaient confortablement installés dans leur duvet, sur le point de s'endormir.

"Marinette ?" Appela Adrien.

"Oui ?" Lui répondit cette dernière.

"Je voulais te dire "Merci". Merci de m'avoir aidé."

"Je… Moi aussi… Pour la glace. Merci"

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Longuement.

"Bonne nuit, Marinette."

"Bonne nuit, Adrien."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette se réveilla et tomba, littéralement, nez à nez avec Adrien qui la contemplait de son regard protecteur.

"Bonjour Marinette, Bien dormis ?" Demanda Adrien.

"O-oui !" S'exclama-t-elle en roulant le plus loin possible d'Adrien ce qui était plutôt ridicule d'ailleurs.

Ce geste arracha un rire à Adrien. Un rire clair et honnête, mais, à aucun moment, moqueur.

"Je t'ai fait peur ?" Questionna Adrien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Non, non, non ! Tu m'as juste surpris, c'est tout !" Expliqua-t-elle en agitant les bras devant elle.

"Ok. On ferait mieux de se lever, alors." Suggéra le jeune héros.

Marinette acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et les voilà partis faire leur toilette et se changer. Ceci étant fait, ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous, qui était le restaurant du camping, avec le reste de la classe.

* * *

Pendant que la vingtaine d'élèves mangeait leur petit déjeuner, Mlle Bustier rappela le programme de la journée.

"Aujourd'hui, nous irons dans la forêt. Le matin nous ferons une balade découverte et l'après-midi nous ferons une course d'orientation en duo." Expliqua-t-elle. "Pensez à prendre vos chaussures de randonnée et une bouteille d'eau. Vous pouvez commencer à composer les duos."

Adrien se tourna vers Marinette.

"Marinette, tu veux être ma coéquipière pour cette course ?" Proposa-t-il.

"O-oui, avec saiplir ! Euh… Plaisir !" Bafouilla-t-elle en souriant comme une imbécile heureuse.

"Même pas besoin d'inventer un prétexte pour les mettre ensembles." Chuchota Alya à l'oreille de Nino.

"Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre." Répondit-il tout aussi discrètement.

* * *

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, l'ensemble de la classe se sépara pour que chacun retourne à sa tente, préparer ses affaires pour la journée. Ensuite, le car les emmena devant la forêt qui les accueillera toute la journée. C'était une immense forêt primitive de pins débouchant sur la plage.

La balade se passait bien. Le guide leur apprenait la rareté et l'importance des forêts primitives. Mais le silence régnait entre Adrien et Marinette qui étaient seuls, en queue de file. Alors Adrien tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Dis Marinette, tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu fais une blague nulle à un arbre ?" L'interrogea son camarade.

"Euh… Non." Répondit Marinette déboussolée par sa prise de parole.

"Il est peuplier (peu plié)." Déclara Adrien fière de sa trouvaille.

Marinette éclata de rire. Pas parce que la blague était drôle, non. Parce que ça lui rappelait l'humour pathétique de Chat Noir qui lui manquait, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

"On aurait cru entendre Cha…"

Marinette stoppa brusquement ça phrase.

"Entendre qui ?" Demanda Adrien curieux.

"Cha… Charles ! Charles Dupain ! C'est un cousin éloigné." Mentit Marinette.

"Mouais. Je serais pourtant prêt à parier que tu allais dire Chat Noir." Déclara le héros de Paris.

"Non ! Je ne le connais pas assez personnellement pour dire ça !" Se convaincue Marinette.

"Si tu savais." Pensa-t-il intérieurement.

"Assez ? Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà rencontré ?" S'exclama Adrien faussement étonné.

"Euh… Oui. Ça m'est arrivée une ou deux fois comme quand Nathaniel c'est fait akumatisé." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de lui ?" S'enquit Adrien.

"Il a beau avoir un sens de l'humour limité et faire le fanfaron à tout bout de champ, il peut être touchant parfois." Déclara Marinette.

Adrien se remémora la fois où il était venue lui parler de sa peine de cœur en tant que Chat Noir. Il se rappela alors que Marinette avait aussi une peine de cœur à ce moment-là Après moult réflexions, Adrien se souvint que ce soir-là, il n'avait pas pu venir à une sortie entre amis à cause de son père. Quelque temps plus tard, il conclut avec difficultés que c'était de sa faute si Marinette était triste ce jour-là. Adrien s'en voulait terriblement à présent et se fixa, alors, l'objectif de la rendre heureuse et de toujours être là pour elle.

Alya avait écouté toute la conversation très attentivement. Mise à part qu'elle était heureuse de constater que ces deux-là se rapprochaient, la blogueuse commençait à avoir de légers doutes sur l'identité de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

La balade se termina tranquillement et l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné. La classe pic-niqua là où le car les avait laissé. Le repas fini, leur professeur expliqua plus en détail le déroulement de la course d'orientation à venir.

"... De plus vous devrez être attachés à votre partenaire par le poignet." Ajouta Mlle. Bustier satisfaite par la réaction de ses élèves. "Et ceux qui se détacheront seront privés de dessert."

Marinette était déjà aux anges à l'idée de passer l'après-midi entière avec Adrien. Mais rester attachés à lui toute l'après-midi c'était le paradis au paradis.

Les duos étaient en file en attendant de se faire attacher les poignets. Le tour du duo de super héros vint. Marinette était stressée comme jamais elle ne l'a déjà été auparavant.

"Marinette, déstresse. Tout va bien se passer." La rassura Adrien. "Je ne griffe pas contrairement à Chat Noir."

Marinette laissa échapper un rire cristallin pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction de la ligne de départ.

"On ferait mieux de se tenir la main pour ne pas se faire mal." Suggéra Adrien en lui montrant la sienne.

"O-oui tu as raison." Acquiesça Marinette aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Passer le reste de la journée avec Adrien, c'était bien. Attaché à lui, c'était mieux. Mais main dans la main, c'était décidément trop pour le petit cœur de Marinette.

Tout le monde était aligné sur la ligne de départ. Leur objectif ? Retrouver une "relique secrète" perdu par un archéologue. Ils étaient munis d'une boussole et pour seul indice il avait un papier avec un dessin de serpent. La course commença.

"Adrien, suis-moi !" Ordonna Marinette en tirant son coéquipier.

"Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Adrien qui la suivait.

"Regarde les tâches du serpent. Elles forment des lettres." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Sui… vez... le... Suivez-le ?" Lu Adrien. "Suivez le serpent ! Il faut aller là où pointe sa tête."

"Bien trouvé, mais c'est sûrement un piège." Déclara Marinette. "En fait, le serpent en lui-même est une lettre, un "S" comme "Sud". C'est dans cette direction qu'il faut aller."

" Tu es…" commença Adrien avant que Marinette lui fasse signe de se taire.

"Chut. J'ai un plan pour brouiller les pistes. Tu vas dire bien fort que je suis génial et on va courir vers l'ouest et passé ces arbres. Et ensuite, on va discrètement se diriger vers le sud." Exposa-t-elle.

"WOW ! TU ES GÉNIAL MARINETTE !"

La jeune héroïne vit du coin de l'œil que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Ils avaient maintenant une longueur d'avance sur l'entièreté de la classe. Ils la mirent à profit pour enchaîner les indices grâce aux connaissances d'Adrien et la vivacité d'esprit de Marinette. Mais dans leur précipitation, cette dernière trébucha sur une racine et s'écrasa sur le sol emportant Adrien dans sa chute.

"Ouch !" Lâcha Marinette.

"Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?" S'inquiéta Adrien.

"Si. Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse." Dit-elle dépitée.

"Ok, ce n'est pas une blessure grave, mais je vais quand même voir ce que je peux faire." Déclara le jeune mannequin.

Adrien sortit des bandages de son sac et fit de son mieux pour entraver la cheville de Marinette sans non plus lui couper sa circulation sanguine.

La jeune fille rougit face à tant de gentillesse de la part de son camarade.

"Mais comment on va faire pour finir la course." Répliqua-t-elle inquiète.

"Je n'aurais qu'à te porter sur mon dos." Suggéra Adrien.

Marinette s'empourpra de plus belle à sa proposition, mais elle accepta tout de même. Ils devaient gagner. Ensemble.

Ils s'élancèrent dans la direction que leur avait montrée leur dernier indice et, bientôt, Marinette s'écria :

"Je la vois, la relique ! Elle est juste devant !"

"Accroche-toi bien ça va secouer !" Conseilla Adrien.

Adrien s'accroupit, puis il piqua un sprint magistral. Marinette, filant dans l'air, riait comme une enfant à qui on faisait faire l'avion. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la petite statue dorée posée à côté d'un panneau indiquant la fin de la course. Adrien était essoufflé, Marinette un peu moins. Elle descendit de son dos, plongea son regard dans les yeux de son partenaire, leva son poing dans sa direction.

"Bien Joué !"

"Bien joué !" S'exclama Adrien en répondant à son geste.

Une complicité se construisait, non, une complicité endormie, présente depuis longtemps, se réveillait entre eux deux.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait tant dit que les élèves, rentrés depuis un petit moment, entamaient leur dîner. Nino et Alya inondaient de questions les vainqueurs de la course d'orientation.

"Alors, comment vous avez fait pour aller si vite ?" S'empressa de demander Alya.

"C'est uniquement grâce à Marinette ! Elle avait presque instantanément trouver la réponse de la première énigme et en plus elle a pensé à brouiller les pistes. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là." Répondit Adrien en souriant à celle à qui il faisait tant de louanges.

"Nan, tu exagères ! Sans toutes tes connaissances ton idée de se tenir la main, on n'aurait pas pu aller si vite. Et puis on aurait été bien embêté si tu ne m'avais pas portée." Répliqua Marinette rougit par les compliments qu'elle avait reçus et ceux qu'elle faisait.

"Attend-tend-tend ! Vous vous êtes tenus la main toute l'après-midi et il t'a porté ?!" S'écria Alya abasourdie. "Et pourquoi il t'a portée, d'abord ?"

"Et ça ose dire que ça ne sort pas ensemble." Pensa-t-elle.

"En fait, je me suis fait une entorse et on sait dit qu'on trouverait des profs à l'arrivée." Expliqua Marinette d'un aire coupable.

"J'y crois pas, Adrien a eu le temps de te faire un bandage et personnes vous ont dépassés." S'étonna Nino.

"Et ouais, on est les meilleurs, c'est comme ça." Déclara Adrien en passant un bras derrière l'épaule de sa partenaire de toujours.

Les élèves finirent leur repas et retournèrent à leur tente. Alya en profita pour faire remarquer à Nino que Marinette bégayais de moins en moins en parlant à Adrien.

* * *

Adrien et Marinette étaient dans leur duvet prêt à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

"Bonne nuit, Marinette."

"A-attend Adrien, je voulais te remercier… Pour cette journée. C'était génial. Merci." Déclara Marinette.

"Ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir."

Aujourd'hui, Adrien avait découvert une nouvelle Marinette. Une Marinette courageuse, déterminée. Il avait découvert son côté Ladybug parce qu'il avait l'étrange certitude que sa Princesse était depuis le début sa Lady. Une chose était sûre : Adrien était tombé amoureux de Marinette. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ce matin encore, Marinette était blotti dans son dos. Mais ça ne gênait plus Adrien, au contraire, ça le rendait heureux. Adrien voulu se lever, mais dès qu'il commença à s'extirper de son duvet Marinette le retint inconsciemment en marmonnant "Adrien…" dans son sommeil. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le jeune garçon est une bonne raison de rester à la contempler. Soudain, Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait agrippé Adrien et avait les larmes aux yeux. "Marinette ? Ça va ?" S'inquiéta Adrien. "Je-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar." déclara-t-elle toute bouleversée. " J'étais Ladybug et toi Chat Noir et le Papillon nous avait vaincu et tu…" Marinette éclata en sanglots. Adrien la pris doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa affectueusement la tête pour l'apaiser. "Chuuut, tout va bien. Je suis là." La rassura le jeune héros. "Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve." "E-et s'il était prémonitoire !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Et si toi ou Chat Noir mourrai." "Mais non, je serais toujours à tes côtés." "Merci, Adrien." Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Marinette sécha ses larmes et ils allèrent se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Ce malheureux événement avait fait oublier à Marinette l'heureux jour qu'était celui-ci.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Mlle Bustier leur expliqua le programme de la journée : "Ce matin, nous ferons une balade à vélo autour d'un étang et l'après-midi vous aurez droit à un cours d'initiation au bateau à voile." "Trop cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire !" Exclamation Nino. "Moi aussi. Ça doit être une telle sensation de liberté !" Ajouta Adrien excité." Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire du vélo dans la nature." "Ça va être génial, mon pote !" Conclu le DJ amateur.

* * *

Après s'être préparer pour la journée, le car les emmena près d'un magnifique et imposant étang. Tout était que nature autour d'eux. Leur moniteur les accueillis et leur montra les vélos que le collège avait loués pour eux. Après quelques dizaines de minutes passé à régler le vélo de chacun, le groupe parti sur le sentier qui entourait l'immense étang. Ça faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'Adrien et Marinette discutaient joyeusement en queue de file. "Ça fait du bien d'être là. On se sent libéré. Libéré de la pollution parisienne." Déclara Adrien. "On a pour seule contrainte un chemin à suivre. Et encore, on se l'impose pour ne pas déranger l'éternel et paisible nature." "Tu as raison, c'est magnifique." Affirma Marinette. "Et ta présence rend ce tableau encore plus merveilleux." Ajouta Adrien en adressant un sourire sincère à la jeune fille. "M-merci." Répondit Marinette, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Ils bouclèrent le tour de l'étang en, environ, une heure et demie. À leur retour, il était l'heure de manger leur repas du midi. Celui-ci terminé, le moniteur les rassembla pour leur apprendre comment fonctionne un bateau à voile. "Alors, pour commencer vous allez être deux par Optimist, ce sont les petits bateaux à voile qui sont là" Expliqua-t-il en les montrant d'un coup de menton. "L'un tiendra le gouvernail tant dit que l'autre s'occupera de la voile." Le moniteur continua ses explications pendant un petit moment, puis les élèves partir s'équiper en gilet de sauvetage. "Dit, Marinette." L'interpella Adrien. "Accepterais-tu que je sois ton gouvernail ou ta voile ?" "B-b-b-bien-sûr Adrien" Bafouilla-t-elle. La classe commençait à peine à maîtriser leur voile, quand Adrien tourna le gouvernail pour faire un virage à 180°. Mais quelque chose, qu'il n'avait pas prévu se produisit. De leur point de vue, c'était la voile qui faisait un 180°. Adrien attrapa Marinette par le bras et la tira vers lui, l'empêchant au passage d'être incroyablement sonnée. Mais il y avait autre chose : Marinette avait atterri à califourchon sur Adrien, et ses lèvres étaient à même pas cinq centimètres des siennes. "Marinette, je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois encore de ce monde, mais ça devient difficile de gérer le gouvernail et la voile dans cette position." Déclara Adrien qui avait eu le bon réflexe d'attraper la corde qui tenait la voile. "Oh oui, pardon ! Hehe…" S'exclama Marinette embarrassée. Après une bonne heure, le moniteur leur proposa de faire une course entre eux. Marinette et Adrien foncèrent les cheveux au vent. Marinette au gouvernail et Adrien à la voile, leur stratégie n'était pas spectaculaire, mais leur coordination était exemplaire. Ils faisaient des zigzags ni trop serrés ni trop larges. Les deux manquèrent plusieurs fois de tomber à l'eau tellement ils faisaient contrepoids pour garder la voile au maximum ouverte et ainsi aller le plus vite possible. Alix et Kim faisait un très bon duo, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de nos deux héros. La journée les avait épuisés. Beaucoup se sont endormi dans le car, dont Marinette. Adrien la contemplait, encore et toujours, et il avait inconsciemment placé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, comme pour montrer qu'elle lui appartenait.

* * *

Arrivé au camping, Adrien réveilla doucement Marinette et ils partirent retrouver le reste de la classe devant le restaurant du camping. Entrés dans celui-ci, le petit groupe d'amis s'installa à la table à laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de manger. Ils discutaient et dégustaient tranquillement leur repas. Marinette ne se doutait de rien. Le dîner se terminait et le dessert s'apprêtait à être servi. Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Marinette commença à paniquer, mais Adrien lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et, même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait que ses yeux étaient tournés vers elle. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien." Déclara le jeune héros d'une voix protectrice. Alors, seize petites lumières se sont allumées au fond de la salle de restauration et toutes les personnes présentes, hormis Marinette, entamèrent un chant à mesure que les étranges lumières se reprochaient de la collégienne. "Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire, Marinette… Joyeux anniversaire." Marinette fondait en larmes. En larmes de joie, bien entendu. Ce moment était, juste, magnifique. Quand le gâteau fut posé devant la jeune fille, la lumière revint et toute la salle l'encourageait en cœur : "Souffle ! Souffle ! Souffle !" Adrien, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Marinette, lui glissa, alors, à l'oreille : "N'oublie pas de faire un vœu." Marinette hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla le plus fort qui lui était possible. Les seize bougies s'éteignirent brusquement et des dizaines d'applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle. "Joyeux anniversaire, Marinette." Déclara Adrien en tendant un petit paquet à Marinette. "J'espère qu'il te plaira." Marinette ouvrit la petite boîte, après avoir enlevé le papier qui l'enveloppait, et elle découvrit avec émerveillement un mignon petit bracelet de coquillages. "M-merci, Adrien !" S'exclama-t-elle, emplie de joie. "Il est magnifique !" "Je suis heureux que ça te plaise." Déclara Adrien en lui accordant un sourire sincère. Toute la classe avait un petit cadeau pour elle sauf Chloé, bien entendu. Alya, par exemple, lui avait offert un porte-clés Ladybug et des tissus aux motifs estivaux et Nino, quant-à lui, lui avait achetée le dernier album de Jagged Stones.

* * *

Après cette fête d'anniversaire improvisée, les collégiens retournèrent à leur tante pour se préparer à dormir. Sur le chemin, notre groupe d'amis discutait. "Comment vous avez fait pour organiser ça ?" S'étonna Marinette encore pleine de joie. "C'est vrai que convaincre les profs n'était pas chose aisée, mais le plus difficile était de convaincre le cuisinier." Expliqua Adrien. "T'as même dû l'aider à faire le gâteau pour le convaincre." Ajouta Nino. "Attends. Adrien, c'est toi qui a convaincu tout le monde ?!" S'exclama Marinette, touchée par sa gentillesse. "Et tu as même assisté le cuisinier pour faire le gâteau ?!" "Euh… Oui, en effet." Répondit le jeune mannequin. "Tu es magique… Euh… Tu as des pouvoirs magiques !" Bafouilla la styliste amatrice. "Et d'ailleurs, le gâteau était succulent !" "M-merci." Déclara Adrien en se frottant le derrière de la tête, les joues rougies. "J'ai appris de la meilleure." Marinette devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. "T-tu exagères. Hehe…" Alya se rapprocha de son petit ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Ces deux-là sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble."

* * *

Enfin dans leur duvet respectif, nos deux héros parlais encore de la fête d'anniversaire surprise. "Alors, ça t'a plu ?" S'enquit Adrien. "B-bien sûr, c'était le pleau bus… Euh… Le plus beau jour de ma vie." Bégaya la jeune fille. "Si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi." Répliqua le blondin et lui souriant. "Oh. Je me demandais : C'est parce que tu savais que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui que tu étais si gentil ?" L'interrogea Marinette. "Pas que tu sois méchant d'habitude, hein, mais voilà quoi je me disais que…" "Non, ça c'est parce que je t'aime." Répondit Adrien tout en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de Marinette pour y laisser un baiser. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle agrippa le visage du blondinet de ses deux mains et pressa vigoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Adrien hésita un bref instant à reculer sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il préféra se laisser envahir pas ces torrents d'amour pur qui se déversaient des voluptueuses lèvres de Marinette. Ils approfondirent ce baiser et, après un long moment de passion véritable, les deux adolescents se détachèrent à contre cœur, haletants et rougit par l'effort et l'émotion. Marinette, épuisée, se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Adrien et se serra délicatement contre son torse. "Moi aussi, je t'aime." Déclara Marinette. Soudain, une étrange et faible vibration secoua doucement la poitrine de Marinette. Puis, un curieux bruit sourd se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises. *Ronron* *Ronron* *Ronron* Marinette cherchait à comprendre. Ce bruit… C'était un ronronnement ? Et il venait d'Adrien ?! "A-A-Adrien ?! Tu ronronnes ?!" S'exclama la jeune fille, stupéfaite. "Euh… On dirait." S'étonna le héros de Paris. "C'est parce qu'on est "félin" pour l'autre." Marinette éclata de rire, mais ce moment fut de courte durée. Tout s'accéléra dans sa tête. Sa blague nulle sur les félins, ses blagues nulles en général, son ronronnement, sa bague étrange, sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux verts de chat noir. Chat Noir. Adrien était Chat Noir. Chat Noir était Adrien. "Attend, Adrien. Tu-tu-t-t-t-tu-tu es Ch-chat Noir ?!" S'exclama Marinette, bouleversée. " Hehe… Le chat préféré des Parisiens c'est fait démasquer, on dirait." Affirma Adrien un peu gêné. "Il ne faut pas que ça se sache sinon le Papillon pourrait m'utiliser pour découvrir ta véritable identité." Déclara Marinette. "On croirait entendre Ladybug, faut que je te la présenterais un de ces quatre." Répliqua Adrien. "Je pense que vous vous entendriez à merveille." Marinette tilta. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'Adrien ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité à elle. "Au moins, ça explique le chocolat noir." Conclu Marinette. "Le chocolat noir ?" Demanda Adrien, dérouté. "Oui, pour ton "armure du soir"." Expliqua-t-elle. "Ohhh." Lâcha Adrien en signe de compréhension. "Attend, le chocolat noir pour ma tenue, la menthe pour mes yeux, la mûre pour tes cheveux et pour la fraise aux éclats de chocolat ?" Adrien écarquilla les yeux à tel point qu'il serait légitime de penser que ses globes oculaires allaient sortir de leur orbite. "Oups." Pensa Marinette qui venait de comprendre qu'Adrien venait de comprendre. "M-Ma Lady ? C'est toi ?" "T'es déçu, je suppose…" Bouda Marinette. "Tu devais t'attendre à une jolie fille héroïque dans la vraie vie et tu tombes sur moi… Une fille qui n'est même pas capable de tenir quelque chose sans le casser..." "Tu es trop dure avec toi Marinette." La réconforta Adrien. "Tu es une jolie fille héroïque, ...même s'il t'arrive parfois d'être un petit peu maladroite…, mais ça fait partie de ton charme." Le jeune héros souris tendrement à sa bien aimée. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie." Reprit-il. " Jusqu'à cette nuit j'étais tiraillé entre Marinette et Ladybug, à un tel point que je suis aller me documenter pour savoir s'il était possible d'aimer deux personnes différentes…" Ceci fit beaucoup rire Marinette. "Mais aujourd'hui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Les deux filles que j'aime sont une seule et unique personne et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle m'aime. Alors, Marinette, maintenant que je sais que tu es Ladybug je t'aime deux fois plus." Marinette fondait en larmes. Elle s'élança dans les bras d'Adrien et elle se lova contre son torse. "M-me-moi aussi *snif* j-je t'aime ! *snif*" Ainsi, se termina cette longue journée riche en émotions.


End file.
